


Warmth

by RikaRov



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov
Summary: Goro went home and found Akira lying underneath kotatsu.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Warmth

Goro flipped through the documents his assistant prepared, a pencil in hand, often raised up to circle the points that need to be improved. _Yamato-san actually improves a lot, the mistakes are lesser and the arguments are on point this time. Think I’ll hand this to him tomorrow personally._

He set aside the file and placed down his pencil, letting out a long sigh, he reached for the onigiri that he bought this evening at the convenient store for dinner.

He unpacked the plastic wrap with precise force, he doesn't want his onigiri to run out of shape now. Crumbled the plastic in one hand and threw it in the rubbish bin under his desk. He took a bite and looked up to the clock on the wall, it’s almost 11 o’clock. Looking at the stacks of documents that still need him to go through, he decided to continue the rest back at home.

Taking up his leather bag that was set aside under his desk, he kept his documents inside. Running his left hand through his bangs, bag in his right hand, he raised up to switch off all the electrical appliances and locked the door on his way out. He wished the security officer good night while he exited the building.

The cold of December hit his face, pulling his scarf closer to his face. Walking passed the Christmas decorations, he was thinking this year Christmas who he was going to spend it with, probably with Sojiro and Futaba anyways. He should pre-order KFC for the occasion that day, actually, he doesn’t even know why _that_ marketing tactic still existed.

Waiting at the station platform, he pulled out his phone with his free hand, checking the last message he sent to Akira. “I won’t be able to make it for dinner tonight, don’t need to wait for me.” was the last message he sends to Akira after lunch. Akira only replied “O”, which is quite unusual. Knowing Akira, he usually will reply “Ok.” or ask what he wants for supper.

Something must have happened.

Setting his phone back into his pocket, he took the train back home.

—

“I’m home!” Goro greeted but he got no response from the inside. It was unusually dim at the house, especially before midnight because Akira usually sleeps after midnight. 

He walked into the dimmed living room, only to find Akira lying on the floor, heads on a pillow, body tugged underneath the kotatsu. The TV is switched on at a low volume, currently playing some comedy talk show that Akira likes to watch. But Akira is not watching it right now.

He remembered last time Akira was like this was because of disagreement in his research, whatever it is this time, he is sure gonna give Akira all the reassurance he needs. 

Goro looked at the dining table, there’s an empty bento set on it. Goro let out a relieved breath, _At least this time he finished his dinner._ He put his leather bag on top of the dining table, then walked over to the kotatsu while taking off his coat and hung it on the sofa. 

He sat beside Akira, sliding his legs into the kotatsu, feeling the heater underneath the table warming up his cold feet from the cold outside. He tugged off his gloves and placed them on top of the kotatsu. He put his left hand on the back of Akira’s head and ran his fingers softly in Akira’s unruly hair.

He always felt amazed by how soft they are given them to be so disobedient everyday, he can’t imagine if he had hair like Akira, he probably would feel like he wanted to die every morning, trying to tame his hair. 

Akira stayed silent the whole time as Goro pats his head.

After a while, Goro stopped caressing his head. He slided down his body further into the kotatsu until he was lying on the floor as well, he grabbed another pillow from the sofa and rested his head on it. He turned to his left, right hand rubbing Akira’s shoulder, hoping to give him more warmth from physical touches.

Few moments later, he settled his hands on Akira’s hip, patting in a consistent rhythm. His eyelids were getting heavier with every minute passing, but he should actually stay awake until he makes sure Akira is fine.

He moved his body closer to Akira and slid his right hand around Akira’s waist, spooning from behind. He breathed in on Akira’s neck, letting out a wave of warm air back into his neck. There was a lingered smell of Akira’s cologne, meaning he hadn’t gotten his bath after coming home for some time now.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Goro asked in a soft and calm tone. Akira did not respond immediately, but that’s fine, Akira can take his time to open up about his troubles, just like how he did for Goro.

Akira shifted his body, turning over to face Goro. He looked into Goro’s eyes, Akira looked sharp and firm, it must be something that made him frustrated then. Akira decided to snuggle into Goro’s neck. He laid his head on Goro’s left arm, and wrapped his hands around Goro’s torso, closing in the distance between them. Goro’s right hand circling Akira’s back, hoping to help Akira wipe away his troubled-thoughts.

“It’s just work…” Akira mumbled into Goro’s chest, Goro hummed in reply, encouraging Akira to continue, “Some parents don’t want me to continue to consult their kids because they heard I had a criminal record.”

Goro did not reply to Akira, he just continued his stroke behind Akira’s back.

“I’m so tired of all these stereotypes, their children evidently improved under my guidance and supervision. But they choose to trust a few words on my papers more than the real feedback from their children.” Akira practically screamed in Goro’s chest as he clenched his fist on his back. He could hear a few sobs escape from Akira.

Goro placed a kiss on top of Akira’s head, both arms held Akira a little tighter. He just let Akira vent out all his emotions in his chest, he knew Akira doesn’t want Goro to see his crying face. Not because it is embarrassing for Akira, but because he respects Akira’s pride.

Akira’s weeping slowly died down, until he caught his even breathing again, his trembling body was no more. Even so, Goro never let go of his embrace.

Goro kissed Akira’s forehead and trailed down kisses until he left a chastised kiss on his lips. He pulled a little bit of distance between them, so he could look into Akira’s eyes. He held both of his hands on both sides of Akira’s face, thumb rubbing his cheek softly, underneath those beautiful onyx eyes.

“You know what they said isn’t all the truth, you're the best therapist in Tokyo, you won multiple awards because of your extensive research that contributes to the industry. Helping more children and people that you never thought you can.” He kissed Akira’s nose before he continued, “Those that deny you are their loss, they are blind and can’t see your true worth.

“You are more than anything they claim you to be, Kurusu Akira. All these years I’ve been with you, how you’ve influenced me to be a better person, I’m the living proof of your worth.”

Akira stared at Goro with wide-eyes, like what he heard from Goro was a total miracle. Then, he settled with a few chuckles and loud laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Goro huffed.

“Goro, living proof?” Akira really can’t stop his laughter, “Oh god, Goro, oh my god, I love you so much, you silly.” Goro deadpanned.

Goro couldn’t help but only pouted at Akira’s reaction. Akira closed in their distance and drew Goro into a passionate kiss. 

Well, he is glad Akira is feeling better now.

—

“Have you put up the shower yet?” Goro asked while he got up from the floor. Akira shook his head, “Then, I’ll get the bath ready, let’s shower together today. It’s been awhile since we did that.”

Akira slided further into the kotatsu and muffled out, “Do whatever you want.” Goro thought teasing Akira into flush was the proudest thing he could do as a boyfriend, aside from enabling him to achieve his goals.

“Come in after 5 minutes, I’ll be waiting.” Goro allowed Akira to have some time to recollect his thoughts. 

Letting the tape water fill up the bathtub first, Goro removed his clothes and poured a packet of herbal bath salt into it. He sat down on the stool and rinsed warm water from his head. Akira joins him after that.

Goro passed the shower head to Akira so he could do the same, he pumped twice on the hair shampoo and rubbed it on his head. Bubbles started to foam and Akira’s finger reached for his hair, softly massaging his scalp and making sure every inch of his hair was covered with shampoo using his slender fingers. 

He took the soap and rubbed it evenly across his body, then he used pom-poms to gently scrub his skin, getting a whole day worth of dirt off and away. Akira takes over the pom-poms to wash his back, he feels slightly ticklish when Akira reaches his waist.

He recalled the first time they had a shower together back in high school, confessed his sad story about his mother to Akira, it wasn’t a great memory but he felt relieved after telling it to someone back then.

He looked away from the bathtub because his mother had taken her life there back in their old house. Akira hugged him from behind suddenly, the shampoo smudged on Akira’s chest. Goro looked up into the mirror to meet Akira’s eyes, “What?” he asked in his neutral tone.

“What happened had passed, Goro. You’re stronger now, I believe she feels proud to have you.” Akira always seemed to know what he’s thinking, he let out a long sigh.

“I know, sometimes the grief just comes back again. But I’m done being sad now. Come on, it’s your turn.” Goro helped Akira to clean and they rinsed off the foams together with warm water.

Goro got into the bathtub first, Akira followed and sat in between Goro’s lap, his back touching Goro’s chest. The bathtub wasn’t really big per se, but it fits both of them together just nicely. Goro cupped the water and lightly smoothed it on Akira’s porcelain toned skin, sending shivers down Akira’s back.

Goro then snuggled his nose on Akira’s shoulder, taking in his body smell. He can’t resist the urge to kiss Akira’s shoulder and he did just that, sucking it hard and Akira’s jumps from his actions. 

“Goro!” Goro chuckled at the reactions. “This isn’t fair!”

Goro dropped down his head beyond Akira’s shoulder, exposing his neck to Akira. Akira closed in his neck and did the same. Goro let out a soft moan as he embraced Akira.

“Now that’s better.” Akira mused.

Goro stayed still while closing his eyes in the same position, his tired body finally giving up. Akira left a chastised kiss on his lips. 

“Goro you can’t sleep here, we’ll both get sick.” Goro let out a grunt as he opened his eyes, realising Akira to let him stand up. Akira pulled him out from the bathtub and closed the bathtub with the lid, saving the bath water for tomorrow.

They both dried themselves up and got into their pyjamas, ready for bed.

Goro really can’t let his eyes open anymore after his head hit the pillow, Akira pushed himself into Goro's chest. “Goro, I love you.”

Goro mumbled something incoherent as his consciousness drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a disastrous day and turns out writing this makes me feel better, hoped you enjoy reading! 
> 
> I’m also half asleep writing this.


End file.
